In order to ensure safety and efficacy, therapeutic compounds are required to be selectively delivered to their target site at an optimal rate in the subject in need thereof.
Pharmacokinetics (pK) is a branch of pharmacology dedicated to the determination of the fate of substances administered externally to a living organism. This determination involves steps of measuring compound's concentrations in all major tissues over a long enough period of time, preferably until the compound's elimination. Pharmacokinetics is necessary to efficiently describe the compound's behavior in vivo, including the mechanisms of its absorption and distribution as well as its chemical changes in the organism. The pK profile in the blood can be fitted using various programs to obtain key pK parameters that quantitatively describe how the body handles the compound. Important parameters include maximum concentration (Cmax), half-life (t1/2), clearance, area under curve (AUC), and mean resident time (MRT), i.e. the average time during which a compound stays in an organism. When a prolonged blood circulation of the compound formulation is observed, it is usually associated to an increased t1/2, a reduced clearance, an increased AUC, and an increased MRT. pK data are often used in deciding the optimal dose and dose regimen for maintaining the desirable blood concentration in order to improve therapeutics' efficiency with minimal side effects. In addition, as well known by the skilled person, the blood concentration of a compound is correlated with both its efficacy and toxicity in most cases, typically for free drugs.
The physico-chemical properties of therapeutic as well as prophylactic compounds have an important impact on their pharmacokinetic and metabolic fate in the body. Therefore, selection of appropriate physico-chemical properties is key when designing such a compound. However, since the compound is not always endogenously provided by the organism itself and is usually externally administered, its biodistribution profile has to be optimized in order to fit with, and preferably optimize, the desired pharmacological action thereof.
Several approaches have been explored to optimize the delivery of a compound to its target site. A strategy is to design a therapeutic compound with stealth properties to prolong its blood half-life and consequently, to enhance its accumulation to the target site. One favorable approach is the covalent attachment of polyethylene glycol (PEG) to the therapeutic compound that has proved to increase the in vivo half-life (t1/2) of the circulating compound, the level of the in vivo half-life increase varying depending partly on the nature of the compound and on that of the coating. Also, drug carriers such as liposomes, emulsions or micelles have been developed to enhance therapeutic efficacy of drugs by modifying their biodistribution profile in the subject's body.
However, lack of selectivity in the biodistribution of the therapeutic compounds still remains a concern. So far, poor pharmacokinetics and high toxicity are important causes of failure in therapeutic compounds development.
As an example, in the context of cancer treatment, intentional inhibition of essential functions of the body in order to kill cancer cells results in toxicity in normal cells, and clinicians have to rely on differences in dose-response and therapeutic compounds distribution between tumors and normal tissues to find a possible therapeutic window. Of note, hepatotoxicity remains a major reason for drug withdrawal from pharmaceutical development and clinical use due to direct and indirect mechanisms of drug-induced cell injury in the liver.
An approach proposed for nanoparticulate compounds such as drug carriers [Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 11(1):31-59 1994] is to pre-inject a decoy carrier to decrease, saturate, or even inactivate the phagocytic capacity of the reticuloendothelial system (RES). Impairment or blockade may also be associated with decreased plasma levels of opsonic molecules. Intravenous administration of certain agents, such as alkyl esters of fatty acids, dextran sulfate, salts of rare earth elements (e.g. GdCl3), drug carriers, either empty or encapsulating clodronate, prior to administration of test particles, has been demonstrated to induce moderate to dramatic reduction in kupffer cells uptake.
For instance, authors in “Biomimetic amplification of nanoparticle homing to tumors” [PNAS 2007], reported the role of RES in the clearance of their nanoparticles “CREKA-SPIO”. Initial experiments showed that intravenous (IV) injected “CREKA-SPIO” nanoparticles did not effectively accumulate in MDA-MB-435 breast cancer xenografts. In contrast, a high concentration of particles was seen in RES tissues. By depleting RES macrophages in the liver with liposomal clodronate, they found a 5-fold prolongation of their particle's half-life. However, clodronate agent induces the apoptosis of macrophages from liver and spleen, and this is considered as globally detrimental as macrophages depletion increases the risks associated to immunosuppression. and infection. In a second experiment, the authors tested liposomes coated with chelated Ni (II) as a potential decoy particle hypothesizing that iron oxide and Ni (II) would attract similar plasma opsonins, and that Ni-liposomes could therefore deplete them in the systemic circulation. Indeed, intravenous (IV) injected Ni-liposomes, whether administered 5 minutes or 48 hours before the injection of CREKA-SPIO nanoparticles, allows a five-fold increase of the nanoparticles' blood half-life. However, high toxicity was observed causing deaths among tumor mice. Plain liposomes were also tested instead of Ni-liposomes. However, while reducing the toxicity when compared to said Ni-liposomes, plain liposomes were far less effective than them. Indeed, the blood half-life increase was only of a factor about 2.
WO2005086639 relates to methods of administering a desired agent selectively to a target site in a subject, typically in the context of ultrasound or X-ray exposure, or in the context of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), as well as in the context of therapy. The aim of the described method is to improve or maintain the efficiency of the agent of interest while reducing the total dose of agents concretely administered thanks to concomitant administration of a decoy inactive carrier.
The described invention employs a probability-based approach. A non-targeted inactive agent (“inactive carrier”) is co-administered (i.e. “substantially simultaneously”) with a targeted agent of interest (present in an “active composition”) exhibiting similar physical features, in order to facilitate the evasion of the RES system by the targeted agent of interest thereby allowing an improved uptake of the agent of interest at the desired site. This approach results in a lower exposure of patients to the agent of interest and, as a consequence, in a lower per dosage cost of said agent of interest. The active composition and the decoy inactive carrier are administered within five minutes of each other, preferably within 2 minutes of each other, or even less. This approach relies on the presence of a large excess of untargeted “carrier” or “decoy” vehicles and on the probability that this decoy carrier in excess will compete with the targeted agent of interest for an uptake by the reticuloendothelial system when supplied in the presence of vehicles that are targeted to a desired location. The half-life of particles captured by RES is dose dependent, i.e. the circulating half-life of particles increases as the dosage increases. The slower clearance associated to higher dosages is thought to favor the maintaining of a total agents high concentration allowing a decrease of the dose of the agent of interest which is to be administered. In other words, an increased half-life of total agents due to a global higher dosage thereof should be beneficial to the targeted agents, according to the authors of WO2005086639. The requirement involved by this approach is that the active agent and the inactive one behave similarly with regard to their clearance characteristics in the RES, whatever their respective compositions.
In this approach, the quasi-concomitant injection of the inactive agent and of the active one is required to increase the global amount of agents present in the blood and consequently to prolong their blood half-life. Such strategy, which expressly relies on a probability-based approach, necessarily requires the association of the active agent with a targeting agent in order to achieve its successful accumulation on the target site by conferring said active agent an advantage over the inactive one. In addition, due to the quasi-concomitant injection, a specific design of the inactive carrier may be required depending on the intended use of the active composition.
WO2005/063305 relates to an assembly comprising a gas-filled microvesicle (with a size typically of at least 0.5 μm) and a component (with a size about below 100 nm) associated to said microvesicle. The resulting assembly is to be used as a pharmaceutically active component in diagnostically and/or therapeutically active formulations. The two components, i.e. the gas-filled microvesicle and the microvesicle associated component, are administered simultaneously typically for enhancing the imaging in the field of ultrasound contrast imaging, including targeted ultrasound imaging, ultrasound-mediated drug delivery and other imaging techniques.
As apparent from the prior art and despite of a long medical need, the improvement of compounds (including therapeutic, prophylactic as well as diagnostic compounds) which cannot be efficiently used in patients due to their unacceptable toxicity or to their unfavorable pharmacokinetics parameters remains a concern.